Budgetcuts (Aka The Failed Political Reform)
I am about to troll you a story from something that will forever MAKE YOU PISSED OFF LOLOL HAHAH YOU FAG NOOB! It is based on a 8 years old kid story called Papercuts (Aka The Failed Human Experiments). So if you don't mind I'll continue on with my "Misleadingly Titled" story. Budgetcuts It all started when my best friend Mickey Mouse and I were listening to the radio. The news reporter said a girl went missing. Well that's good news because she's A FUGLY FAT GEEKY RETARD NO ONE EVER LOVED!!!!! Mickey Mouse also knew her parents. BUT NO ONE CARES! That morning I woke up. It's not clear what happened but it's scary as shit. LOLOL THIS WAS SHORT HUH? WELL I USELESSLY SEPARATED MY STORY INTO FOUR FUCKING SHORT PARTS TROOOOOOLOOLOLOOLOOOL PART TWO "What kind of sick son of a bitch would do such a thing to kidnapp a 14 year old girl?" Mickey Mouse said indignated. Also you don't care but he was eating a sandwich! "I don't know who would, do you think it count as bestiallity?" I said. After that episode, we went to bed at like four AM. The next morning when I woke up, something wasn't right. It was 12:00 PM DAMN I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!! It said something on the wall near Mickey Mouse's bed.It said "Budgetcuts cannot find money and time to make things more clearer and add more details so decided to write a cheap story". Lives of people who stopped reading this shitty story WERE GETTING BETTER ACCORDING TO A SCIENTIFICALISTATIC REPORT!!!! LOLWUT..! PART THREE After Mickey Mouse's "well explained and detailed" hinted murder. I was so FUCKING HAPPY. So I went to the lawyer's department to claim the 4 MILLION DOLLARS HERITAGE FUCK YEAH!!!! But he wasn't there! Then I went to see another. But she wasn't there (I hadn't any new idea so I just copied the same sentence and tweaked it a bit lol this makes like more than half the paragraph)! Then I did the not so obvious thing, I went to see that guy. You know that guy I never talk about, but sometimes mention the name the scare you off a little? Yeah THAT GUY! He had this NOOB SMILE like he just PWNED SOMEONE AT BF3 FOR THE FIRST TIME OF HIS LIFE and he kept getting excited like he was getting a JEHVOA'S WITNES KILLED ON HIS FRONTDOOR. He kept laughing and mur-muring to himself "you just had to shut your trap and keep sleeping you annoying faggot lol pwned" "Was this the end? Was I really gonna put a cheap ending to this story? The answer in PART 4... PART FOUR '...YES!!!!!' PART FIVE: AN EXCUSE TO WRITE AN EPILOGUE After non-sensically celebrating the deaths of my best freinds, we went to bed AGAIN BECAUSE I'M A RETARD WITH NO IMAGINATION OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED. When I woke up in the morning, tons of fags had copied my story or based off their creepy pastas on mine, WTF!!!? I guess some noob already wrote the sequel of my story on spinpasta..... Category:Creepy Pasta Parody